This application requests support for programming of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 244th National Meeting and Exposition in Philadelphia, PA from Sunday, August 19, 2012 to Wednesday, August 22, 2012. A unique feature of this ACS meeting is the broad theme of the entire meeting, Materials for Health and Medicine, which aligns highlighted events across the programming of all ACS divisions. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms that contribute to disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, biomaterials, drugs and endogenous chemicals. The Division integrates work in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences and disease mechanisms. The global theme Materials for Health and Medicine aligns closely with the core focus areas of the Division of Chemical Toxicology and thus provides a backdrop that reinforces programming in the Division and related content particularly for students and postdoctoral fellows. Three interrelated symposia are planned around the central theme Human Exposure and Toxic Responses to Biomaterials and include invited talks by a diverse group of leading established and up-and-coming scientists. The two symposia for which support is requested have especially strong relevance to the mission of the NIEHS. The first (Symposium #2) is entitled Genome Instability and addresses molecular mechanisms by which electrophiles and reactive oxygen species cause lesions and mutations to DNA and the resulting repair processes. The second (Symposium #3) is entitled Harnessing Nanotechnology for Human Health and Environment and focuses on the emerging field of nanotechnology and health implications for such engineered materials (i.e., nanotoxicology). A proffered paper session and a Young Investigators Symposium offer opportunities for young scientists in training to present their primary contributions and receive critical feedback from senior experts. Other highlights are a keynote awards symposium and a professional development workshop. Overall, the ACS TOXI meeting is designed to disseminate current information regarding toxicants and disease and provide young scientists with a rich training environment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Effective prevention and treatment of environmentally-related diseases require an understanding of underlying mechanisms that link environmental exposures to disease mechanisms. This meeting of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society will explore the chemical mechanisms for disease processes including cancer; specifically, the sponsored symposia will feature cutting edge research on the impact of biomaterials (nanotechnology and nanotoxicology), environmental agents, drugs and endogenous compounds on human health and disease.